1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a toilet, and more particularly, to a toilet with a power generation assembly which is activated when the users flush the toilet.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional toilet 60, such as the toilet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,714,506, is disclosed in FIG. 11 and comprises multiple pipes, an electro-magnetic valve and a control unit 61. The users operate the control unit 61 to control the electro-magnetic valve to flush. The control unit 61 includes a power storage unit, a battery and some necessary parts. The battery provides power to the control unit 61 and the electro-magnetic valve, and the control unit 61 is connected with the battery by wires so as to charge the battery. However, due to humidity in the bathrooms, the wires easily get rust and may cause problems when electric power is applied through the wires. On the contrary, if the battery is not a re-chargeable battery, the battery needs to be replaced frequently.
The present invention intends to provide a toilet with a power generation assembly wherein the power storage unit and the coil unit are not affected by moisture and water.